Phobia Kuda
by Ashrix
Summary: Jean. 18 tahun. Equinophobia. Dan kandang kuda yang harus ia bersihkan akibat menjegal guru ter-awesome sepanjang masa. Slight RiEren, and JeaRen and mentioned of Erumin


**Phobia Kuda**

.

**Shingeki no Kyojin ****Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Penggunaan bahasa tidak baku, dll.**

**.**

**Rate: T+**

**.**

**Summary: Jean. 18 tahun. Equinophobia. Dan kandang kuda yang harus ia bersihkan akibat menjegal guru ter-**_**awesome**_** sepanjang masa.**

* * *

><p>Pemuda dengan surai cokelat susu itu bernama Jean Kirstein. Usianya menginjak delapanbelas tahun dan hobinya adalah membuat onar. Entah keonaran macam apa, yang penting ia membuat onar. Seperti hari ini, ia nekat menyelengkat wali kelasnya yang berwajah datar—sedatar tembok belakang rumahnya yang baru disemen oleh sang ayah dua hari lalu—namun sayang kurang tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan murid-muridnya—intinya, guru itu <strong>pendek.<strong> Dan lebih parahnya lagi, ia melakukan hal itu disaat si guru sedang berjalan dengan anggun disebelah guru olahraganya yang terkenal yang gateng kronis namun agak belok, Irvin Smith. Akibatnya? Seperti biasa, berakhir di ruang hukuman bersama teman sebangku sekaligus tetangga sebelah rumah yang sebenarnya tak ikut ambil alih dalam 'kecelakaan' ini.

"Apa kau tak bosan membuat onar, Kirstein, Yaegar? Sudah berapa kali dalam minggu ini kalian masuk ke ruang hukuman?" tanya wali kelasnya yang kini duduk dibelakang meja dan hampir tak terlihat jika kursi putar itu tak ditambah ganjelan bantal.

"T-tunggu, _sir_! Salah saya apa? K-kenapa saya juga diseret kesini?" pemuda beriris hijau yang sedaritadi duduk disebelah Jean memprotes dengan nada takut-takut. Maklum, lagi di depan gebetan.

"Apa salahmu? Kau justru otak rencana ini, Yaegar!" telunjuk sang wali kelas yang tadinya sibuk memakinkan pulpen kini menunjuk ke arahnya. "Jangan mengelak, Kirstein yang menceritakan semuanya."

Mulut pemuda bernama lengkap Eren Yaegar yang tadinya terbuka seperti ikan kelaparan pun menutup kembali. _'Dasar kuda sialan...'_ kata pemuda itu dalam hati. Jika saja tidak ada wali kelas yang diam-diam menjadi kecengannya itu, Eren pasti sudah mengajak Jean adu sumo ditengah lapangan.

"Sepertinya semua hukuman yang pernah kami berikan sama sekali tidak memberikan efek jera untuk kalian." kini giliran guru olahraga mereka yang angkat bicara. Alis sebelah kanan pria berdarah Inggris itu terangkat, seakan menantang mereka berdua untuk mengutarakan hukuman apa yang cocok untuk mereka. "Menurutmu hukuman apa yang cocok untuk mereka, Levi?"

Wali kelas mereka menyisir rambutnya kebelakang seraya menatap Eren dengan pandangan yang sedikit...seduktif?

"Kirstein—"

"Ya, sir?"

"—bersihkan kandang kuda sekolah."

Dan wajah tadinya biasa- biasa aja langsung berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

"K-kuda, _sir_?"

"Iya, kuda. Kau harus membersihkan kandang kuda sekolah."

"KENAPA? KENAPA DARI SEKIAN BANYAK KANDANG HEWAN YANG ADA DI SEKOLAH INI HARUS KANDANG KUDA, SIR? KENAPA GA KANDANG KELINCI ATAU KANDANG AYAM? KENAPA ? KENAPA HARUS KANDANG KUDA?"

"Karena—"

"—KARENA MUKA LO MIRIP KUDA!"

Eren yang tadinya duduk manis disebelah Jean memotong perkataan sang wali kelas tercinta yang kini menampilkan ekspresi sedatar tembok. Sementara Irvin yang berdiri disebelah Levi hanya bisa _facepalm_ melihat kelakuan kedua muridnya yang lebih mirip bocah. Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal bocah, yang ada dipikiran Erwin sekarang adalah sesosok bocah berambut pirang sebahu yang menjadi tetangganya semenjak ia pindah rumah beberapa bulan lalu. Aaaaah betapa bahagianya bila sekarang ia bermain di taman bersama si pirang kecil, mungkin setelah selesai mengurus dua anak kampret ini ia akan membelikan es krim karamel dengan taburan _choco chip_ untuk bocah kecil itu sebagai permintaan maafnya karena terlambat datang hari ini dan setelah itu mereka akan bermain sampai malam.

Mari kita singkirkan sebentar bocah imut bernama Armin yang sejak tadi menghantui pikiran Irvin.

"Oke, sepertinya kalian sepertinya harus menunda_ kemesraan_ kalian sebentar. Kirstein cepat ke kandang kuda!"

Jean yang sudah mencengkram kerah baju Eren guna menyeret pemuda beriris hijau itu ikut ke kandang kuda langsung melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Eren dan memilih langsung cabut saat mendengar kelanjutan kalimat dari sang wali kelas tercinta.

"Dan Yaegar tetap disini. Aku akan memberikanmu beberapa pelajaran."

Jean berharap agar Eren-nya tidak berjalan sembari memegangi bokongnya.

.

.

.

Mungkin terdengar aneh jika seorang pemuda yang akan mewarisi sebuah peternakan kuda sekaligus berwajah mirip seperti kuda-kuda yang berada di peternakannya malah takut kuda. Tapi, itulah Jean Kirstein. Ia adalah penderita _Equinophobia_ level satu, alias level dimana ia akan merinding disko saat berhadap-hadapan dengan kuda. Ayah Jean yang sampai sekarang dikenal mempunyai hobi tidur dikandang kuda pun shock ketika dokter berkata bahwa semua hal-hal berbau kuda yang berada disekitar Jean harus disingkirkan—termasuk kandang kuda yang berada di belakang rumah yang akhirnya dipindahkan ke rumah mereka yang satu lagi di kota sebelah. Sementara ibu Jean tak memberikan banyak tanggapan selain air mata sebanyak tiga ember.

Namun setelah duabelas tahun terbebas dari kuda, sekarang ia malah harus menerima hukuman untuk membersihkan kandang kuda oleh si-boncel-kesayangan-Eren. Yah, sebenarnya ia hanya tinggal memilih; membersihkan kandang kuda sekolah yang berukuran 15x3 meter persegi atau mendapati raportnya kosong pada semester depan. Jika ia melupakan cita-cita sampingan orang tuanya untuk melihatnya menjadi pilot, ia pasti memilih opsi kedua. Lagipula percuma jika ia ngadu ke orangtuanya soal hukuman yang diberikan _sir_ Levi tersayangnya, karena jawaban dari kedua orangtuanya ga jauh dari;

"Lagian siapa suruh punya hobi bikin onar."

Itu adalah jawaban yang pasti keluar dari bibir kedua orangtuanya yang sebenernya seneng kuadrat.

Aaah, pengen pulang rasanya.

Tetapi, sebelum ia sempat berbalik, seorang pria pirang yang ia ketahui sebagai guru olahraganya telah berdiri disebelahnya sembari menyondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jean.

"Kamu ga bisa kabur, Kirstein. Aku akan mengawasimu."

SOMPRET! Kok sir Irvin bisa tau sih kalo dia mau kabur? Bisa nongol tiba-tiba gitu pula! Jangan-jangan _sir_ Irvin itu...

"Apa? Kamu mau ngatain saya jin? Sudah sana cepet kerjain kerjaan kamu! Saya juga pengen pulang!"

—pengen main sama Armin di taman lebih tepatnya.

"I-iya _sir_.."

Dan angan Jean untuk pulang dan bercumbu ria dengan PSP-nya harus ia tunda.

.

.

.

Jean benar-benar berterimakasih pada klub berkuda yang masih latihan untuk menghadapi lomba berkuda minggu depan. Yah, setidaknya ia tak perlu berhadap-hadapan dengan makhluk yang kata seluruh keluarga, teman bahkan tukang cuci di rumahnya memiliki kemiripan wajah dengannya. _Hell_, siapa yang mau disamain sama makhluk dengan wajah mengerikan seperti itu?

**(—berarti wajahmu juga mengerikan, Jean)**

Belum sempat Jean meraih alat kebersihan yang berada di depan pintu kandang kuda, _handphone_ yang daritadi adem ayem di sakunya bergetar menandakan ada sms yang masuk. Mengikuti insting anak gaulnya yang ga kenal tempat ataupun waktu, Jean mengambil _handphone_-nya dan melihat isi sms yang ternyata dikirim oleh Eren.

"**Hari ini kita balik bareng ya, Jean. Gue tunggu lo di kelas."**

...Wtf? Eren ngajak balik bareng? Biasanya pemuda tengil itu langsung aja nyelonong pulang, ga peduli walaupun mereka udah janjian balik bareng. Jangan-jangan...

JANGAN-JANGAN EREN BENERAN DI RAEP SAMA _SIR _LEVI!

WTF?! LO AJA BELOM PERNAH NYENTUH EREN, JEN!

EH, LO MASIH LURUS, JEN! MASIH DOYAN DADA SAMA PANTAT BOHAY! LO ITU _STRAIGHT_—

—tapi demi Eren, rela kok belok dikit.

Oke, singkirkan pikiran Eren yang di raep sama si cebol dan cepat selesaikan pekerjaan ini.

Setelah membalas sms Eren dengan kalimat singkat semacam 'Oke, tunggu bentar yak', Jean pun mulai membersihkan kandang kuda dengan khusyuk. Menyapu, mengepel, menggosok dinding, hingga mengisi tempat makan kuda-kuda itu dengan rumput yang baru berhasil ia lakukan dalam waktu satu jam. Tanpa meninggalkan setitik debu pun. Sungguh fantastis si muka kuda ini. Kalau sir Levi mendengarnya bisa dijamin kalau Jean akan didakwa menjadi asisten bersih-bersihnya yang baru. Ah sudahlah, daripada memikirkan hal _absurd_ seperti itu lebih baik ia segera keluar kandang mengerikan ini dan menyusul Eren.

Belum sempat ia melewati pintu kandang, dihadapannya terdapat duapuluh kuda berjejer rapi. Tanpa pemiliknya. Catat itu, tanpa pemilik.

Jean pun merinding disko.

"SO—SOMPRET! SIAPA YANG NARO K-KUDA DISINI?" teriak Jean kalap. Andai saja terdapat kapak disini, _headline_ news di koran besok pasti berupa 'Duapuluh kuda pacuan SMU Recon tewas secara misterius'.

Oke. Tenang. Sekarang dia cuma harus balik ke kelas dan ngelewatin kuda-kuda itu dengan tenang.

"NGIIIIK!"

"MASYAALLAH! TUHAN! AMPUNI GUEEEE!"

Jean sekarang cuma bisa jongkok di depan kandang kuda sambil nutupin muka.

**(—ini sih kapan mau sampe kelas?)**

TATAKAE, JEN! DEMI EREN!

Entah kenapa empat kata itu terngiang di benak Jean.

Tatakae, Jen! Demi Eren!

Tatakae, Jen!

TATAKAEEEEEEEEEE!

Iya! Betul kata Eren _imaginer_! Dia harus berjuang! Tatakae!

Jean mulai bangun dan mengambil langkah pertamanya. Tampaknya baik-baik saja. Ya, pasti dia bisa segera ke kelas.

"NGIIIIIIIIIK!"

Jean kembali jongkok di tanah.

"SUSUME, KIRSTEIN! SUSUME! GUE MAU PULANG!"

Eh? Barusan itu suara apa?

Oh, ternyata suara _sir_ Irvin.

"TATAKAE, JEN! GUE LAPER! MAU BALIK!"

Eh? Jean ga tau kalo Eren _imaginer_ bisa jalan, Jean juga ga tau kalo Eren _imaginer_ bisa ngulurin tangan ke depan wajahnya.

"CEPETAN WOI! GUE LAPER!"

Oh, ternyata itu Eren beneran.

—tunggu, itu Eren?

"E-Eren.. itu beneran lo,Ren?" tanya Jean dengan nada yang setengah ga percaya.

"Iya, ini gue Eren Yaeger, sahabat lo dari orok! Udah ayok cepetan! Emak gue masak semur daging, nih! Takut diabisin sama Mikasa!" kata Eren yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran dan memutuskan untuk menyeret Jean menjauhi kandang kuda dan menuju kandang ayam.

"Pe-penyelamat hidup gue!" seru seseorang seraya memeluk tubuhnya.

Bukan. Bukan Jean yang meluk Eren—

"Terimakasih! Terimakasih, Yaegar!"

"_S-sir_, ngapain peluk-peluk saya?"

—tapi sir Irvin.

"Akhirnya gue pulaaang! _Wait for me baybeeeh!"_

_Sir_ Irvin pun segera ngacir ke lapangan parkir, meninggalkan sejoli yang kebingungan di depan kandang ayam.

"..._sir_ Irvin kenapa, Ren?" tanya Jean setelah keheningan selama beberapa saat.

"Au. Udah yok kita balik aja. Gue laper nih." jawab Eren seraya melempar tas tepat ke wajah Jean.

"Gue numpang makan di rumah lo, yak."

"Kaga!"

"Ya bodo. Pokoknya gue mau makan di rumah lo."

"Serah lo deh, Jen."

Akhirnya, setelah dua jam bertarung melawan phobia kuda, Jean bisa pulang. Berterimakasihlah pada Eren yang rela menolongnya walaupun sedang sakit pinggang berat.

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>an: **ah, hola! Perkenalkan, saya Ashrix. Gimana menurut kalian fic pertama saya? Well, jujur sebenarnya saya ga yakin mau masukin fic ini atau ga, tapi karena dorongan dari kawan saya, Panci, saya pun memutuskan untuk mempublish fic ini.

Jika ada kritik, saran ataupun masukan akan saya terima dengan senang hati dan jika anda berkenan, silahkan tekan tombol Review dibawah

Salam hangat,

Ashrix.


End file.
